Opening Up
by luvcsouat
Summary: Captainswan. One shot. Emma's been having a bad day and decides to go to granny's for a cup of hot chocolate. Hook sees her all alone and tries to go cheer her up.


**A/N: This is just a little captainswan fanfic I put together, it's got some fluff. It probably takes place after Emma and Gold find Neal in New York but it might take place after Neverland I'm not really sure... But the time zone probably doesn't matter anyway. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.**

**Oh, also please review!**

Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe he should have just ignored her, maybe he should have left the establishment altogether. But he didn't, no, he had to walk over there. He couldn't help it, he had a weak spot for women that seemed to be feeling down or sad. So when he saw her sitting there, all by herself, just looking out the window at all the rain, with the slightest tear in the corner of her eye. Well, he just couldn't help but walk over and sit down next to her. And as he did he made a conscious decision that neither of them were going to leave until she felt better.

As soon as he sat down she quickly wiped the tear from her eye before sending him a sharp glare.

"Mind if I take a seat?" She heard a familiar and slightly annoying voice ask.

"Actually I do, but I guess it doesn't matter because your already sitting." She said as she glared across the table.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" He said with a little laugh, to which Emma replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"What do you want Hook?"

"That's sort of a vague question don't you think?" Hook asked with a smile, and that was it, he just continued to sit there and smile at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, but really meant go away.

"Why the long face, love?" He asked in his most caring voice.

"Listen, Hook, I'm not in the mood right now. So could you please just leave me alone?" She asked in a tone that was not at all her usual one.

He didn't respond just looked at her with his deep ocean blue eyes. He was reading her, 'You're somewhat of an open book, love.' Emma remembered his words as she stared back at him, finally it all became too uncomfortable and she looked away. She could still feel his gaze on her.

"Would you stop that!" She yelled, causing the few other people in the diner to turn and look at them.

Ruby came walking over with a mug and set it down on the table in front of Emma. She stood there and glared at Emma then at the pirate across from her.

"Is there a problem here?" Ruby asked, the question was meant for Emma but Hook answered.

"Not at all. Can I get a glass of water?" He said this with his usual grin and a quick wink at Emma, which he did with his left eye so that Ruby wouldn't see. Ruby glanced at Emma before saying anything.

"It's fine, really." Emma said with a sigh.

"Alright" Ruby said warily, "one glass of water, coming right up." Reluctantly Ruby walked away, leaving Emma with Hook.

"Is there something you want?" Emma asked, her annoyance slowly growing.

"All I want is to know what's wrong."

"Well what's wrong right now is that you won't leave me alone." Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate then looked expectantly at Hook, hoping he would give up on his attempts at talking with her.

"Come on darling, I thought we already got this little trust issue of yours out of the way. So why can't you just talk to me? Tell me what's wrong. Why are you sad?"

Emma didn't know what to say, she didn't know if she could really trust him. Well she knew she could trust him, but could she trust him enough to tell him her problems? She didn't even talk to Mary- Margaret about important things anymore. Ruby came back and slowly set the glass down, sending Hook another wary look before walking away.

"Seems you've got yourself quite the body guard, Swan." Hook commented once Ruby had left.

"You know when you just wake up, and you're having a bad day?" Emma asked, not waiting for Hook to answer. "That's my life."

Hook chuckled a little at this, immediately regretting it. Emma was finally opening up to him so laughing probably wasn't the best thing to do. Emma sent him a sharp glare.

"Sorry. But come on Emma, your life isn't all that bad, at least you've got two hands." He joked.

"I'm serious. I feel like everything in my life just goes down hill, since the day I was born."

"Well let's be a little more specific. What's wrong right now?"

"Everything. Like... Well... Neal's here now, so I have to split Henry between two other people. And I can only imagine how much that must suck for him. And then my parents... Mary-Margaret just wants me to call her mom, all the time, but I don't know... it's awkward, I mean she was never really a mother to me, and now is too late, and she's the same age as me. And then David, well he still wants to go back to the Enchanted Forest, so things can be like they used to be, but personally after being there, well let's just say it's not that appealing."

"Is that all?" Hook asked, taking another sip of his water. Emma nodded, "well, I agree with you about the Enchanted Forest, it is not the best place to be living in right now, besides it's not your home, it's theirs. I don't think you should have to go back there with them if you don't want to, they shouldn't make a decision like that without you, you're not a child anymore and they missed that anyway."

Emma looked at him, her gaze was intense. It took him some time to read the expression on her face. Then he understood, she was reading him, trying to figure out if he was lying.

"You're the first person to agree with me about that. Henry thinks it would be cool, Neal said he was tired of the World Without Magic and even my mom, after being there thinks it can be fixed up with enough people there to help. Which means their basically planning to take the entire town, which would mean I'd have to go. Would you go? If everyone left?"

"I suppose it be my best chance, I'm not very familiar with your world at least not now. Last time I was here air planes didn't exist." He said honestly, "but I wouldn't leave you here alone."

Emma smiled a little, she wasn't sure why either, it's not like her parents would just ditch her for the Enchanted Forest and leave her in Storybrooke all by herself.

"Why were you crying?" Hook asked, his voice was full of concern. Emma looked up at him, then back out the window.

"I don't know... pressure?" She looked at him and he had a slightly confused look on his face. "I guess it's like, if you put to much pressure on something, like of things just keep building up, then eventually it's just going to break. I guess that's why I was crying, just too much stuff building up... pressure."

"I understand. But you know what, pressure also makes diamonds." He said with a smile. A real smile, not that sarcastic smirk he usually wore on his stared at him for a second, unsure how to respond to what she assumed to be an attempt at a sweet comment.

"That is probably one of the cheesiest things I have ever heard you say. And you say a lot of cheesy things." He looked confused by that.

"Sorry, love, I don't really know what cheesy is but... if it's a bad thing I'll try to stop." Emma laughed, the first time she had laughed all day.

"Cheesy is most definitely a good thing!"

"Well, it made you smile so I suppose it must be good. Feeling a bit better, lass?" He asked his voice and face changing to be a bit more concerned.

"Yeah, thanks." She said with a weak smile before turning to look out the window again. Hook kept his eyes on her as she did so. He reached over and held her hand causing her to look back at him.

"Emma-" Hook started before being cut off by Ruby.

"Hey guys..." She stopped talking when she looked down at their hands, Hook and Emma both quickly let go and looked up at her. "Umm... granny wants me to close up it's getting kinda late so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Ruby said trying to act like she hasn't seen them holding hands. She gave them both an awkward smile before walking away.

Emma looked up at the clock, it was already ten thirty. She was supposed to pick up Henry half an hour ago and her parents were probably wondering where she was. How had she let the time slip by so fast. She reached over for her purse and pulled out her wallet but Hook stopped her.

"I've got it, you go pick up your boy." He offered.

"How did you?"

"Your an open book, Swan." He reminded her.

"Thanks, for everything." She said before running out the diner door.

"Anytime, Swan." He replied quietly even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He paid for the drinks then stood up and looked out the window:

It wasn't raining anymore.


End file.
